


Limbo

by Capitana_di_LaSetteMari



Category: Mystical Elements - Fandom, Original Work, thriller - Fandom
Genre: Deception, Dogo - Freeform, F/M, Fun, Making Love, Married Couple, Secrets, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitana_di_LaSetteMari/pseuds/Capitana_di_LaSetteMari
Summary: Follow Mary-Louise on her discovery of herself, of her uncovering the truth of her life and fun times with puppy patch.





	1. Doors and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I read a lot of fanfiction. Mainly Olicity and occasinally Deckerstar. This is my first time publishing anything original. Hang on guys this will be a difficult road. Please comment thoughts! Help along the way will be so benificial! 
> 
> I don't want to make the notes too long. 
> 
> I'm also posting this on Vocal.media as I go along. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ...If anyone finds my story that would be nice.

_Sofietta Gabriella_

* * *

**PART ONE**

It was dark and eerie down here, wherever here is...damp and cold, yet there is a draft of heat. It made little sense. 

Odd.

She can hear a peculiar dripping, slow paced but with an echo. Where is that coming from? Mary-Louise asked herself. She finally had a real look around, so far the look of this...cave seemed to fit with the feeling. Now she knows why. 

The ceiling was made of rock, it seemed to have some sort of runic carvings. Saying what? She hasn’t the faintest clue. Then we have the sides of the...cave? Also rock but are covered in moss and roots. beneath her the ground is also rock but once again covered in moss. looking around she can see that there is some form of pool, filled with a liquid. 

Mary goes to take a further look, it most definitely is not water. and it appears that this is where the ominous dripping is coming from... taking a further look it seems to be a dark thick liquid. Of what? She cannot tell. sitting back against one of the walls she can now see two doors, one brown wooden door directly in her line of sight. Turning her head to the right Mary can see another door, this one is older, slightly rotted away. This one is slightly ajar. Mary is curious as to what she will find through these doors. 

It would also be quite nice to know how in the heck she got here. The last thing Mary-Luoise remembers is...she can’t recall it. Strange, perhaps she’s concussed? Maybe this is all a weird dream. That would make sense, although if this is a dream it feels awfully similar to reality. 

Frighteningly so. 

Mary gets up on two feet slowly and has a big stretch once she is up. She takes a step forward towards the door in front of her, it appears to be a bit more friendly than the other one. approaching the door she begings to open it, stepping through there seems to be what looks like a hallway. Made out of dirt? 

As Mary walks down this hallway she can see that halfway down there is a door to her right, that seems to be it. No corners, just a hallway that leads to nowhere after the door. Just as Mary turns around to walk back into the other room she catches a glimpse of light behind the door in the hallway. Blindingly bright light that seeps past the seams of the dark wooden door. It has a strange feel to it. It feels like...serenity. 

Odd. This door has no handle, or hinges. _“What kind of door is this?”_ Mary mutters to herself. It doesn’t appear as though it will open if she tries, so Mary continues on her way back to the room she originally occupied. Perhaps she should try the other door. 

Upon entering the other room Mary goes to look at this other door, the closer she gets the more eerie it feels. Whereas the other door was light this one was dark, as in it had a black glow around the seams. It didn’t make any sense. Nothing here did. As Mary grasps the iron handle and pulls open this heavy door she can see stairs that ascend into a further darkness, with a somewhat red and amber hue. 

The closer she gets to the bottom the worse it feels, and looks too. Looking at the walls of this stairwell she can see a dark shadow that clearly isn’t her move closer to her. In a haste Mary runs upstairs and closes the door. Running back to the spot in which she awoke Mary sits down on the moss and clutches her legs in fright. Closing her eyes and wishing she never came here. She feels trapped, with no escape. 

After a moment of muttering to herself she opens her eyes again to find herself surrounded by a blinding light.

**END PART ONE**


	2. Uncovered Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see Mary go through a tricky experience. She must come to grips with what she has been told. How will she fare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here I dump the second part onto you lovely people. I hope it is enjoyable!

PART TWO

* * *

Noise penetrates her senses. Speaking to be precise. As Mary focuses her attention onto what is happening it appears she is in a hospital room. 

“Wha-? W-where. What’s going on?” Mary speaks to no one in particular. Hoping for a response. 

“Mary? Can you hear me? My name is Doctor Francis, you’re at the Aylesbury Central Hospital.” 

“Y-yes, I can hear you. How did I get here?” Mary askes with confusion. Looking around she can see that she is in a hospital bed. With Doctors and nurses about, looking rushed and tired. 

“Mary, you were in a car accident, and appear to have sustained some minor head injuries, can I ask you to say the date for me?” Dr. Francis says looking at a sheet of paper. 

“Uhm, yes Doctor. It’s...the 20th of August 2020?” 

“Right, okay. I’m afraid it’s actually the 21st, of July. 2021.” Dr. Francis replies with a concerned disposition. 

“How? I- Have I been in a coma or something all this time?” Mary asks the Doctor with a wobble in her voice and fear evident in her gaze. The Doctor goes to reply when a nurse walks in and asks to speak to Dr. Francis, she then whispers something into the Doctors ear. He then nods to whatever it is that the nurse said. 

Dr. Francis clears his throat before going to speak to Mary again. 

“What I was about to say is that with patients who sustain head trauma, temporary amnesia is more common than people may think. It should clear up in a couple days or weeks. You have not been here for a year, don’t worry Mary. You have been here little over three hours. What Mandi - the nurse who spoke to me a moment ago - is that your next of kin is here to see you.” Dr. Francis said with a calm and soothing tone. 

Mary takes a moment to sigh in relief, her mother is here! Or her big sister Annie. Either one is a relief! 

“Oh that’s great Doctor! Can I see them please?” 

“Yes, of course you can, I shall send them in for you. I’ll be back in a few minutes with them.” Dr. Francis says as he opens and shuts the curtain behind him as he leaves. 

As Dr. Francis is on his way to pick up either her mother, Peggy, or her sister Mary lets her mind wander back to that insane dream she had. What startles her is that she can’t remember almost a year of her life? Why? What’s happened in the almost year she is missing out on? Hopefully Annie or her mum can fill in the gaps. Mary lives quite an average life as a librarian so not much has gone on, she assumes.

It has been about ten minutes since Dr. Francis left, She believes she can hear him updating someone on her condition. Funnily enough it sounds like a manly voice. Mary has no brothers, no father...So perhaps she has a boyfriend? That’s ridiculous! She made a vowel to herself to never move on from her ‘highschool sweetheart’ as the Americans put it.

Dr. Francis walks back into her section, as he does so he brings with him a very handsome man, he appears to be around six foot, perhaps a tad shorter. nevertheless still a stunning man. Beautiful blue eyes, a nice defined jawline and soft looking lips with a delicious auburn scruff. Wow. 

‘ _ I certainly wouldn’t mind if a man like that was dating a woman such as myself.’ _

“Well then, I believe you’re in luck Mia tesora.” The tall man said with a perfect Brittish accent which changed into a fluent Italian one. 

“Sorry, I thought I said that to myself in my head, and not. You know. Out loud.” Mary responded swiftly with embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart. And actually I should put some things in perspective, huh? Mind if I take a seat?” The hot man said in a kind deep voice. 

Mary was making some heavy eye contact with this man, she could look into those ocean eyes all day. It took Mary a second to acknowledge what he had said, but once she did she nodded in response. Just a little lost in his magnificent eyes. 

As this man goes to sit on the chair facing her next to the bed he clears his throat in preparation to speak. A few times staring longingly into her eyes. 

“Mary, first of all. My name is Frank. Franko Blasi, but everyone calls me Frank.” Frank says slowly. Almost timid, he appears as if he is catching his breath for something. Better yet preparing himself. 

“Frank. That’s a nice name. I like it.” Mary responded with enthusiasm. 

“That’s good. Listen Mary. The Doctor told me you have no recollection of almost a year. So what I am about to tell you will be a bit unnerving.” Frank told her with trepidation. 

Mary somewhat braced herself. He seems serious about this, whatever this is. It couldn’t be that bad, right?  _ ‘What if I’m dying?’  _ Mary thinks to herself. Before she can continue on her downward spiral of negative thinking Frank begins to speak once again. 

“Mary, Mia tesora...I’m your husband, and uh, you’re my wife.” Frank finishes off with a nervous laugh. Staring at her intently seeing how Mary will react. 

“I’m sorry. I’m Married? To you? Not that that’s a horrible thing to wake up to. But i’m confused. I only lost a year in my memories, how is it possible that I married someone in less than a year? Not to cause offence, because you are a delightful man, I’m sure.” Mary looks upon this strange handsome man with disbelief. A boyfriend she could get around. That’s more likely, even despite that promise she made to herself when she was a teenager. She knew subconsciously that she would move on eventually. Life happens that way. 

Married! Within a year since University? 

“No, No. I’m not offended Mary, I understand the ordeal you are going through. I called your mother and sister. They should be here soon to see you if I have made you uncomfortable about the news.” Frank told her with a somewhat guarded expression. 

“I just need a moment to wrap my head around it Frank, but I don’t think I want you to leave. I want you to stay. If that is okay?” 

“Yes Mary, Of course it is. I’ll just call Peggy now and see where they are.” Frank says as he gets up from the chair. Heading towards the curtain. Mary quietly responds with an okay. He needs a moment to process himself. 

*

On his way to the reception Frank thinks to himself how bizarre this all is, just yesterday he woke up next to his wife and they were discussing the weather and how delightful it is, a rarity in the UK. It always bloody rains. They were wrapped around one another saying they would go for a picnic with Patch, their collie dog, and enjoy the sunshine. Now his wife doesn’t remember him… 

Oh! How in the devil is he going to explain to her why she needed to marry him, and the complicated story of how it came to be? His wife is strong willed and witty, but even this may give her a fright? Or perhaps Mary won’t believe him. 

He still has to try. He  _ needs _ his wife. 

*

* * *

END PART TWO

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, Part two coming for 12/01/21.


End file.
